keep it in mind
by gia-x
Summary: warning: slight taijun. it's after the whole huge battle and tai and june are good friends. can't say more or it would tell the whole story.


Keep it in Mind  
  
"So how does that feel?"   
Tai moans.  
"Damn June. You sure do know how to make a guy relax."  
  
Tai and June are in Tai's bedroom. He's lying on the bed and June is on his back giving him a back massage.  
  
"Hmm, thanks Tai.... wow these are the tightest knots I've ever felt in anyone's neck before. I guess saving the world does put a lot of stress on you."  
"It wasn't just that..."  
"Oh. I see, it's Matt and Sora. So how are you doing about that? I know you like Sora a lot."   
"Well.... how about you? Ya know, Matt?"   
  
Tai swiftly shifts the conversation off himself and onto June. June responds immediately.  
  
"I'm so over that. Matt is just another cute boy. He means nothing to me. Anyways I have a new guy in my mind."   
  
Tai lifts his head up in curiosity.   
  
"Oh really? Who is he? Do I know him?"  
"Yeah, you do. It's Jim, Joe's brother."   
  
Tai's face falls in disappointment. June stops massaging and sighs. She clasps her hands together and looks aimlessly in dream mode. Tai turns to look at why June stopped massaging. He sees her eyes looking all dreamy and rolls his eyes. He lies back down.  
  
"June, what's so special about Jim?"  
"WHAT? The question should be what's NOT so special about Jim?"  
  
Tai moans in regret as June vividly talks about the Kido boy.  
*****  
The next day, June is walking home from her friend Ava's house. She's looking in her purse from a piece of gum. As she is turning the corner, she bumps into someone and falls down, with all the contents of her purse scattering on the sidewalk. June looks up to yell at whomever she had bumped into and sees Jim.  
  
"Jim! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking."  
"No, I should apologize. You are the one on the ground."   
  
Jim kneels down and helps June gather her spilt contents. June smiles at Jim and causes him to blush. Their hands accidentally brush against each other while they are placing he stuff back into the purse and that causes Jim to blush even more. Jim then helps June up.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine." June then grins cunningly. "But I would be better if you took me out to dinner tonight...." Jim grins back.  
"Anything to ensure your health. I'll pick you up at 7." June nods with delight.  
  
They then part ways, and both kept looking behind them at each other as they walk their separate ways. As soon as Jim was out of June's sigh, she then jumps around screaming,   
"Oh yeah baby!"  
  
She then runs all the way to her family's apartment. June enters the apartment and finds Tai and Davis playing video games.  
  
"Hello fellas! Guess what?" The guys don't answer. "I SAID GUESS WHAT?"  
  
"Kari is waiting at the door and is about to profess her love to me." The typical Davis response.   
  
June stomps over to the TV and pulls the plug. Cries of "Hey" are thrown at June. The guys look at June with daggers in their eyes. June shrugs it off.  
  
"I said, guess what?" Davis throws his hands up.  
"And I did."  
"Whatever. You wouldn't believe what happened to me on the way home."   
  
Davis opens his mouth, but Tai elbows him. June enlightens the two with the incident with Jim. The guys listen intently, nodding along the way. At the end, Tai gave June a hug and says,  
  
"I'm so happy for you June." Then Davis gives June a hug too.  
  
"Yeah sis, you finally got a date." June whacks him in the head. "Sorry, it wasn't supposed to sound like that." Davis apologizes sheepishly. "Anyways, I'd loved to stick around and chat with you guys, but it's 5 already and I got to get to Ken's for a study session. Later" Davis rushes out the door with his bag.  
  
"Oh holy shiest! It's 5! I've only got two hours to get ready!" Tai hesitantly walks over to the door.  
"Well I should let you get ready...se-" Tai is cut off by June.  
"TAI! Don't go! Help me get ready." Tai sways his head in consideration, as June pleads with him. "Tai, I have to look perfect. Don't you want me to look perfect? Please sweetie?"  
  
Tai straightens his posture when June said sweetie. He looks shocked and confused. He thinks,  
'sweetie? She just called me sweetie. Uh wait, that's no biggie.'  
  
June takes his response as a yes and pulls him into her bedroom.  
*****  
Almost 2 hours later, Tai is lying down on the couch in the living room. June comes out wearing an army green halter-top with a dark chocolate knee length skirt. June twirls around in front of Tai. She asks,  
"So?" Tai gives a low whistle.  
"Dang girl. Looking good." The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!"   
  
Tai jumps up and opens the door. It's Jim. Tai blocks the doorway.  
"Hey Tai."  
"Oh, what up Jim?" Jim fidgets around.  
"Is June ready?"  
"Uh yeah, come in." Jim can't, cos Tai's still blocking the entryway. June speaks up behind Tai,  
"Uh Tai? You're blocking the door."   
  
Tai moves aside without breaking eye contact with Jim. Jim enters and greets June with a kiss on the cheek. He hands her a cluster of irises.  
  
"Oh Jim. They're so beautiful."  
  
As June goes put the flowers in a vase, the guys are silent with Tai still staring at Jim with his arms crossed and Jim nervously looks around the room. A minute later, June comes back and they leave. Tai watches them go down the hall from the door. After they're out of his sight, he lays back down on the couch. He stars talking out loud to himself.  
  
"Why I am feeling so jealous? June's just my friend. She's not at all crazy like I thought she was when she was following Matt. She's such a great friend, such a great person. I wish it was me out with her right now. I wish she was clutching to my arm and squealing with delight. I wish it was me."   
  
Tai sighs.  
  
"But I can't feel this way. I want Sora, not June. Anyways, falling for a friend never ends well for me."  
  
Tai sits up and shakes his head.  
  
"What am I saying? I'm only jealous cos I don't want her to get hurt. She's like a sister to me. Anyways, Davis wasn't here to do his brotherly duty, so I filled in for him."  
  
*****  
Later on that night, June comes home and finds Tai sleeping on the couch. In his hand held a note. It reads:  
  
*To Self:  
Tell June 3 things  
1. her parents went to visit her grandparents.  
2. Davis is spending the night at Ken's  
3. ask her how her date went.  
_Tai*  
  
June smiles. She giggles at Tai's note to himself.   
"Tai, you're so adorable. You even sign the note to yourself. How cute can you get?"  
  
All a sudden Tai shifts around and wakes up, but is still groggy.  
  
"Hi beautiful. How was your date?"  
"It was perfect."  
"Oh that's go-" Tai falls back asleep.  
"Tai? Tai? Oh I better just let you sleep."   
  
June picks up the phone to call the Kamiyas. "Hi kari..this is June.. Your brother fell asleep here and he looks so tired and peaceful...yeah..you heard from Dai?...Jim is great.."  
  
While June is talking to Kari, Tai is mumbling in his sleep,  
"June, I love you. Oh yes I do."   
  
June looks up from the phone.  
"Tai?" No response. "hey Kari, does Tai talk in his...yeah he's doing now.. nah I couldn't hear it..yeah..well see ya around..bye."  
  
June hangs up and walks over ot Tai. She kneels down to his face level.  
"What are you dreaming about Taichi Kamiya? Must be something very good."  
  
June stands up and leaves the room. Tai starts talking again.  
  
"June, dump him, please, for me. I will love you more than he can ever."  
June comes back in he room with a blanket for Tai. She covers him and Tai grabs her hand in his sleep.  
  
"I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. Don't leave me."  
  
June watches Tai through glazed eyes. She smiles at his sincere face.  
"You know what tai? It's said that dreams reveal your true feelings."  
  
Tai's face turns grim and he whispers,  
"No Sora, not you"  
  
June drops her smile. She then pries her hand from Tai and goes into her room. She slumps onto her bed.  
  
"Of course he's talking about Sora. I don't know why I even thought for a moment there, that Tai was talking to me in his dream. Oh a part of me wishes he was, but it can't be. It will always be Sora. Of course I'm attracted to Tai, but who isn't. Well, except for Sora. He is a hottie, but he's my buddy. Anyway I'm seeing Jim now and Tai is just my friend."  
  
She stands up and creeps to the door and peeks out to look at Tai. She whispers, rather unconvincingly.  
"yeah, he's just my friend."  
  
  
*what did you think? But don't think it's the end..yet.......rock on!*  



End file.
